bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SunXia/Archive 9
Rift Attack.gif Thank you for the heads up. I made sure to change the Fair use rationale and the licensing information of File:Rift Attack.gif so that both criteria are up to the site's specific standards. If there are any more concerns with the image, please let me know and I will fix them immediately. Wolf (Howl) 21:11, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Voting Oh i thought it was 2 diffendent votes due to the header will fix. --Darkhunter-X (talk) 22:11, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Category for squads? Hello, I was wondering who I would talk to about adding a category specifically for the squads of the Gotei 13. Thanks! - Kuir (talk) 09:46, May 3, 2014 (UTC) My Policy Violations So I've seen your thread in the administrative request forum concerning me. If you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know what exactly I'm still doing wrong and what rule I'm still breaking, cause you mentioned that I'm still disregarding the rules. Exactly how am I still violating the rules? Is it about references again? Because for the last few days I have managed to change my editing habits and actually include references in my edits. If not, then what rule am I still failing to follow? --VinnyLam (talk) 00:52, May 20, 2014 (UTC) May We Discuss This? Hello I am Mr.Rig and Zig semi active editor on this wiki and a admin on the Uncle Grandpa and Courage The Cowardly Dog wiki's a pleasure to make you're acquaintance a recent edit I have made has been rolled back by you and since I find edit warring to be petty and daft I would like to discuss this with you. According to this chart I found http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Obesity-waist_circumference.svg Sternritter Pepe does not count as fat but rather obese and I believe my edit to be justified I'm not trying to disrespect you or sound rude I'd just like to have my say thank you for you're time. Mr.Rig and Zig 02:51, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for protecting my user page, I appreciate you enforcing the rules and helping me. -- 10X Kamehameha Updated with new informationAnimelover77 (talk) File:010-132.jpg = this is the most recent picture of Tier i think you guys should use it 02:05, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Did I do something wrong? I get the feeling I did something wrong, I'm just adding facts and you revert them without an explanation. What's wrong with Yamamoto not wanting to rely on humans? Yatanogarasu (talk) 06:50, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for explaining it. Yatanogarasu (talk) 15:37, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Why did you undo my edit? I'm not bothered by it I just want some explanation please. Mr.Rig and Zig 16:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Messaging user Thank you SunXia, I really appreciate . Now that i read it again, i have to say that you're right . The first sentence makes no sence, but we can't say the same about the second one: '' When Ulquiorra proceeds to tell Ichigo that it was him who brought Orihime to Hueco Mundo, he successfully goads Ichigo into fighting, so much so that Ichigo delivers an extremely powerful attack, but Ulquiorra, suffering little damage, counterattacks, revealing himself to be the 4th Espada.'' And it is an improvement over what is already written there. Cassyopia (talk) 15:33, July 9, 2014 (UTC)Cassyopia Messaging user Thanks again for answering, but I repeat it's an improvement. And not only in my opinion! There are many Bleach fans in several forums that haven't watched those episodes/ haven't red those chapters, so they came here to read the summary, and still don't get how the things went. It's a thing that I and some friends of mine wanted to do for months. And it's only a sentence, but it will make the difference. Thank you! Cassyopia (talk) 23:51, July 9, 2014 (UTC)Cassyopia Messaging user I'm sorry but I didn't remove that link. Actually I was very carefully with it, because it's the most important thing of episode/ chapter. As I said it's only one sentence. I don't think it's such a big deal. I'm sorry, did you take it personal ? Because I don't really get it. Thank You. Cassyopia (talk) 00:24, July 10, 2014 (UTC)Cassyopia Messaging user Don't get me wrong. I am aware of who I am talking to. As you said the important information is that Ichigo was goaded into battling Ulquiorra at that moment and lost. So, if you have so many problems with how massive Ichigo's article is, why don't you then delete all the other details and let only the sentence above. You already said that you have fight articles for the details of battles. This will solve the problem. Or isn't this the problem? Thank You. Cassyopia (talk) 01:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC)Cassyopia I correct myself: This will solve part of the problem. If that's the problem. One hand. I know the admins here frown upon any kind of edits made by normal users, but please next time take the additional couple of seconds to check whether an edit wasn't actually for the better before you undo it. Unless you think that the sentence: "With only one hand''' and no visible effort, he grabbed and threw Bambietta Basterbine into a building with enough force to shatter the roof '''with only one hand" sounds all right. SarisKhan -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 23:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, my summary wasn't the most informative, true. However, I'm an admin on another wiki and I always take a look at the recent edit's context before I make any decision. Doesn't take much time and prevents me from undoing helpful edits, even those disguised with tongue-in-cheek summaries. Also, there's no massive discussion. I was a bit confused that an edit correcting an obvious grammar mistake was undone, that is all. 'SarisKhan' -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 23:21, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Super Secret Brave Stealthy Economical Intercontinental Fashionable Experimental Marketable Getsuga Tenshōable BIRTHDAY MESSAGE Thanks! You have a wonderful day as well.-- 13:02, August 4, 2014 (UTC) You're so welcome for the editing in one setting thing. I had never heard of Edit Fluffing and I wasn't trying to get attention for the edits I would make. I was just absent-minded while reading certain pages and clicking the edit button over and over again.05:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC)ArmordragonsAreAwesome Re:Help O.k. But I just want to help. That's all.--Avigad.shay (talk) 13:36, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Podcast Twitter Sure, will do Sun. Haven't had chance to listen to it, but a great idea. I tried to email you the login details but apparently Special:EmailUser no longer works (or at least it isnt for me right now) and I dont have your email, so if you email me at contactyyp@gmail.com I'll send it on to you. Just leave me a message when you do so I know its not some random person chancing their arm (I know that might be a bit silly of me but I had something like this happen recently!) 20:47, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Messer Might I ask why you undid my alterations to Jin's Doll profile? --KLllKLKlLKlkLLL (talk) 02:51, October 12, 2014 (UTC) 3rd Podcast http://i1372.photobucket.com/albums/ag335/Xilinoc/MAHSCHEDULE_zps254be4ca.png --Xilinoc (talk) 03:35, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok so I'm new here and I want to add a photo when Yoruichi is defeated by Aizen. I am having trouble uploading the photo to the right place like right by where is says Yoruichi Urahara and Isshin are defeated by Aizen. And also I'm afraid that if I do place it in the right space someone will just delete it again so can you please help one Shinigami to Another...? --Tyshaun Shihoin (talk) 22:00, October 26, 2014 (UTC)Tyshaun Shihoin Hi so was wondering why was my picture deleted. Like I read the thing and idk about the summary, but as for the rest I don't get at all. When you said was already used for the page. Yet all I did was just upload a picture wasn't placed no where or went on any page. For that I don't get cause would make my picture just a picture. So why did I get a warning? Doesn't make sense to me. Also if I am clear was a 10 or 15 minute time when was uploaded is there a time limit of how much time you got when pictures are uploaded and have to add every detail to add to a page or userpage? Thanks and hope to hear a reply would really be kind for something idk. ^_^ Redturtle632 (talk) 14:57, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi, SunXia. If you don't mind, could you answer a question? You recently send me a message on my Talk Page saying that my image File:Haineko_Portrait.png does not have fair use rationale. So my question is, how do i put licence of use on an existent image of the wikia? Or should i reupload it and when i upload it i should put 'fair use rationale' on it. TennoHaineko (talk) 19:56, December 4, 2014 (UTC) The image Haineko_Portrait.png now has fair use rationale, if it isn't too much trouble, could you see if it's correct? Just to be sure if i did it right and to use this as a base to know how to do this with other images in the future. TennoHaineko (talk) 20:50, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Code Thing Didn't seem to work when I implemented it on the Bleach Wiki but it worked fine once I implemented it on the Community Wiki, so it's all good now. Thanks anyway :) Demotivator (talk) 00:35, December 5, 2014 (UTC) hi I don't think I message you about the mod request but least you answered me, anyways what if there is abuse in the chat though, there is no mods?--Legacyhunters (talk) 02:23, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Wow I can't believe it then, your just like pokemon, that is why pokemon is the way it is and the way bleach is, I thought and heard bleach has changed, guess I was wrong so ok then hope your happy--Legacyhunters (talk) 02:58, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I did not get the warning want to know why, because the background is white i didn't know i was kicked so check it, two I saw myself unable to chat and wahted to talk to you thought you wanted to talk to me on a chat and 3 i would have to go to a new page to find out you messaged me but hey its your call and your wikia, i was trying to help and ya we'll see whose right and whose wrong--Legacyhunters (talk) 03:18, February 7, 2015 (UTC) don't try to be smart what do you think nearly everyones title say it says editor, so keep learning, the chat rules are something optionally, you don't go on and force people to read it, so look at yourself --Legacyhunters (talk) 03:56, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I do see your points, but you need to change the chat to have a message then, otherwise others will be banned, I take it back that the chat needs mods, its empty there alot, so there is a reason to that, but ya I am not going to be reading a whole paragraph on what you say but glance at it, if bleach wikia is strict then they have to make it known, so its your choice to act this way--Legacyhunters (talk) 19:23, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Slight misunderstanding I had an extra tab open when editing that page. Both were editing it (don't know why honestly). I left one open after publishing, but forgot I'd published the edit in the first tab, so I published again in the second tab. Long story short, I made a dumb mistake; not just being pig-headed ^_^; 15:40,3/8/2015 15:40, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry For using the - template. I didn't know that it wasn't on this wiki :3 How should I clear the section instead? Kikonu (talk) 19:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday OH GOD THE WELL-WISHING I CAN'T HANDLE IT As an aside, I know we've had our differences over the past year or so, but I just wanted to let you know today that I still consider you a good, trustworthy friend of mine, IF a very-silly-when-drunk one. kyuu 4eva.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:48, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Ohter things to look at Hey Sun after the height's are finish do you think we should look at the characters weight to see if there right. Naruto 45 (talk) 00:24, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Sarugaki Hiyori page edit Excuse me, I made a change in Sarugaki Hiyori's page about her height. I understand if you find my edit doubtful but I can't let you delete it, not without me defending it first. This is not something that I only have noticed but many forums have discussed it as well and agreed. In fact, I didn't agree at first and thought maybe it was just a glitch in the anime but I checked that in the manga as well that a visible height difference is apparent. Please reconsider this and reply soon.--Burichiburichi (talk) 17:00, March 19, 2015 (UTC) --Burichiburichi (talk) 17:02, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank You for replying so soon! (That was kind of amazing.) Of course, I'll include an official reference. Thank you again for helping someone new like me.--Burichiburichi (talk) 17:06, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello again. Sorry for bothering but I need some help. How do I insert a reference? I tried doing as you said in an article you wrote on references but it's not working.--Burichiburichi (talk) 09:33, April 2, 2015 (UTC) It's working now, sorry for bothering.--Burichiburichi (talk) 09:42, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Deletion of image Why did delete the image? File:Grimmjow censorship 1.PNG Arrancar Mario(Hollow Mario) (talk) 15:48, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Soifon" thing I am going to try to explain this to you as best as I can because it seems you all ignore the translation corner threads I make or any explanation I've left on talk pages. I do not think that Suì-Fēng's name is "Soifon". "Soifon" is the Japanese approximation of Suì-Fēng. That is why everywhere else, including (File:BleachMaskedSui-feng.jpg) in this picture you have on this website, you can see both "砕蜂" and "ソイフォン" next to the big English text "SUI-FENG". I am merely trying to include that content just like you see the same stuff on Espada or Quincy or Wandenreich or Fullbringer. For this one character who has a Chinese language name, and has a furigana reading of that name almost always provided like in the format "砕蜂ソイフォン", both Suì-Fēng and Soifon should be used as the translation of that because one may be the official translation but the other is the literal reading of this content in Japanese. And last I checked, Bleach comes from Japan and not China. So please, understand my intent here. I want to improve the coverage of this content on this website by providing accurate information when your translation team has not. It seems to me that there is some sort of moratorium on "Soifon" because of the perceived nature of this name as being wrong in fan scanlations or whatever. I hope that this clears things up for you and the other mods here because I am not going to go through these hoops of saying "I know it's not the official translation, but it is the literal transliteration" over and over again because you think I'm an idiot. Also, while I'm here, I'm going to point out the problem with Ichibē Hyōsube's title. The way his name is written, 一兵衛 is read as いちべえ but there is a syllable border between the "be" and "e" sounds, so "bē" should not be used. To clarify this, I will use the ruby tags like I did above for Suì-Fēng. It should be seen as this: 一いち兵べ衛え, that is "ichi-be-e" and not "ichi-bee". The only time you see ē in a native Japanese word is in the word for sister like "お姉さん" which is "onēsan". So I hope that you guys also correct his name as well as allowing the furigana for Suì-Fēng.—Ryulong (琉竜) 07:37, May 26, 2015 (UTC) I am trying to correct an error on this site that I found. None of you are listening to me and saying I'm a problem. This is a simple fix to include both translations of her name. I don't know why you are demanding I be blocked, and I didn't even know I was blocked for a year last time after telling you all you can have this website be wrong. I guess I should have stuck to that. Have fun with blatantly wrong information, again. I'm not coming back here.—Ryulong (琉竜) 03:55, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Leave my messages up. There's no reason to block me just because you want it done. I'm trying to help out. Plenty of people are seeing that but you. I've explained myself so thoroughly here.—Ryulong (琉竜) 11:28, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Ｗｈａｔ　ｉｓ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｐｒｏｂｌｅｍ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｍｅ　ａｄｄｉｎｇ　ｆｕｌｌ　ｗｉｄｔｈ　ｐａｒｅｎｔｈｅｓｅｓ　ｔｏ　ａ　ｐａｇｅ？　Ｉ　ｗａｓｎ＇ｔ　ｅｖｅｎ　ａｗａｒｅ　ｔｈａｔ　ａｎ　ａｄｍｉｎ　ｈａｄ　ｅｖｅｎ　ｒｅｍｏｖｅｄ　ｔｈｅｍ　ｐｒｉｏｒ．—Ｒｙｕｌｏｎｇ（琉竜） 03:36, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Ryulong I know I am not an active member here but from what I have observed so far, nothing he has done so far warrants a block. That is a punishment that due to the severity of it must be very much reserved for the very worst offenders. As a bureaucrat and admin of another wiki, I've had to ban people who are actually doing what you are claiming he is doing and worst. Hell, I've been banned a few times because of admins and bureaucrats who simply did not like me. I'm not taking his side but if you want him banned in the future, you need to lay out every example of how he broke the rules with as much detail as you can then allow him to defend himself, not just ignore everything he says or delete his messages otherwise not only is it unwarranted but it is simple your feelings which makes it unjustified and tyrannical. I ask that you allow a thread for such a thing to be made because you keep accusing him but not allowing those charges to be challenges. Like I said, I'm not on his side but it does seem like you are being too unfair and as someone who has been on the receiving end of this many times, I had to talk to you about this.--='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 22:35, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please get on the chat, we need to talk because you obviously misunderstand what is going on.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 00:15, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, the chat is malfunctioning too much so I'll just say what I need to here. First off, I did NOT delete any references, if you had looked closely, you would have seen I moved them to a different location on the overview so that they are where they are suppose to be. Secondly, I plan to add the references to the rest of the article that there WAS NO references for that is what I meant about references coming soon. Thirdly, you NEVER mentioned anything about the removal of references, ONLY the introduction. Fourthly, STOP REVERTING MY EDITS! I'm trying to actually help while being within the rules but you are not letting me! I'm looking at the manga pages now to get the right pages for reference so if you will leave me alone for a while, I can clean it up further.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 00:20, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Skip Beat Wiki Affiliation Thank you so much for yours and Schiffy's kind consideration regarding the affiliation. I have to agree that the theme is quite an eyesore as it is based on an eyesore clothing based through the series, hehe ^-^ I have added the Bleach Wiki's wordmark on the main page of Skip Beat! Wiki as well :) [[User:Queennicolee|'Queennicolee']]•[[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] 06:25, June 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Skip Beat Wiki 2 Oh no, I don't find it harsh at anyway, hehe. I actually really appreciate it, because I kind of meant for the wiki to have such bright colours :) And true, I have to agree with the really slow pace of the series, the manga has been running for 13+ years right now but in the actual story, only 2 years have passed. And the chapter only release once a month, so I often find other short series to read while waiting for the new chapter to release, hehe ^.^ [[User:Queennicolee|'Queennicolee']]•[[User_talk:Queennicolee|'Talk']] 22:38, June 10, 2015 (UTC) RE:Zangetsu I see. My apologies about that.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 22:31, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :Well I saw the articles and saw this wikia is extremely anal on references so I had to follow policies. :PCloudtheavenger (talk) 22:55, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::If I was the reason Zangetsu is locked can you unlock it? I get the memo now.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 08:40, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I just want to add some new plot material, won't be doing that again.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 08:51, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Zangetsu 2 Hey can you unlock Zangetsu (Zanpakuto)? I just want to add some details about his personality and correct a grammatical mistake.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 00:37, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Manual of Style Sorry for making some mistakes; I've been trying to update both this and OP wiki at the same time which I probably shouldn't do. But I haven't copied or pasted anything, with the exception of refs for characters which are seen on the exact same pages. I also wasn't attempting to copy Xil's blog; I made it because Xil wasn't here and as far as I know he holds no copyright for chapter review blogs. I thought the shameless plug was required for review blogs so I put it on; sorry about that. As for the rest of the blog, I don't consider that copying, just being a little too faithful to what I've seen in the past Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:58, July 15, 2015 (UTC) How can Meninas McAllon's hair colour be purple? It is a different tone, it is clearly a shade of pink... Mikestar (talk) 11:46, July 25, 2015 (UTC) re:Techniques Well, I did so since there was Retractable Blades, since those blades are more just like Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō pulling out a weapon, like Gran Caida. But if that's the case, shouldn't we put Gran Caida in an "Equipment" section in Baraggan's page? Yatanogarasu (talk) 05:27, July 29, 2015 (UTC) All that being said, is it okay to keep Kanzen Saimin and Nigeki Kessatsu? Since we are getting a lot of new pages for those Quincy techniques lately. And also, should we make a page for "Time-Space Regression", as see in Hachi's unique kidō? Yatanogarasu (talk) 05:35, July 29, 2015 (UTC) I know, I just thought every technique needs a page, due to recent increase in these pages. But thanks for talking to me about this, I'll start a talk if things seems ambiguous. Yatanogarasu (talk) 05:49, July 29, 2015 (UTC) So right now I am running through the wiki and creating technique pages, so I like to ask: as long as it's a named technique (not a weapon or tool) that we actually see in action (not like Rose's "Ein Heldenleben" that was interrupted before it could be shown), we can make a page for it? Yatanogarasu (talk) 06:30, July 29, 2015 (UTC) No problem. And cataloged 3 gifs and two manga pics. Don't force yourself, and get well soon! Yatanogarasu (talk) 01:38, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Alternate names Every last Latinization I added here was featured in the original Japanese release (Yamamoto's surprised me a little, it was put with the 2 names together instead of in the traditional order). I can add images if you want? Or maybe put in the trivia (I did reference every one of them). Both of the books I referenced were in Japanese as I looked through them. Btw, you didn't sign.--Gobi-Aoi (talk) 13:40, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Some of them show up a lot more than others, and some are a little important for being significantly different (like those of Yamamoto, Kira and Grimmjow), others could be a nice curiosity, such as Uryū's being Latinized as Uryu (instead of Uryuu), while "ō" is turned into "ou" in many others. Sui-Feng being confirmd to be written like that etc. The ones from Hell Verse I think are important to be there, too, since some of them sound quite different (the gates of hell are given the kanji and kana form, as well as anglicized as "Forbidden Gate", but I can't find the kanji/kana at all in the internet).--Gobi-Aoi (talk) 14:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC) REBOOTED I have to!? I was asking someone right now. PS: Jesus man, that took a decade... you're breaking my heart x.x'--Gobi-Aoi (talk) 23:06, August 1, 2015 (UTC)